syphonfilterfandomcom-20200213-history
Desert Flames
Teresa Lipan: "You sure it's Lian's cell?" Gabe Logan: "Yeah. It's hers." Lian Xing: "Gabe?" Gabe Logan: "Lian!" Lian Xing: "Gabe, what are you doing here? How did you find me?" Gabe Logan: "I'm glad you're ok..." Lian Xing: "I know you have a lot of questions. I don't have time to explain." Gabe Logan: "Wait...take this...your comm unit. I found it in Kuranca, your hotel room." Lian Xing: "Azerbaijan? Then you know everything." Gabe Logan: "No Lian, I don't know anything. There's no time now. We have to get out of here." Lian Xing: "I know a way. Come on." Plot synopsis Inside Bitar's desert hideout, an al-Jamil thug shouts to his allies to man their stations - the infidels have invaded. As bombers drop their ordnance, a seemingly horrified soldier runs away and is cut down by a figure from the back. The latter says that death awaits all cowards and they must be prepared to die for al-Jamil. Gabe sneaks in from behind the killer and asks Teresa if she found any intel on the bunker. As he does, he stabs the enemy's neck with a knife while Teresa reports. She tells him he's flying blind; Cordell knows nothing of al-Jamil's base - Gabe might be the first westerner to see it and live to tell about it. The player is now snapped to cover on a cart, with a couple of enemies in the distance. Gabe kills them and shifts the cart forward, while waves of troops assault him. He eventually kills them and moves the cart to the wall, allowing him to climb up. Another pair of thugs greet him but are gunned down. He then kicks open a door and Teresa tells him to find Lian fast - more bombers are coming in. Gabe curses, telling her to call them off since he needs more time. With the door open, Gabe enters the next area and kills the few soldiers that show up. He makes his way to a second level with an RTL line, allowing him to find Lian's cell. Teresa asks him if it's really Lian's cell and Gabe examines the picture on the wall - he's sure Lian is there. True enough, a figure shows up outside - it's Lian herself. They hug each other while Lian asks Gabe how he found her. Lian tells Gabe that he must have many questions, but she can't explain now. Gabe returns her comm unit he found in her hotel room in Kuranca. Lian muses that he must know everything but Gabe tells her he knows nothing. They are cut off by bomber's ordnance showering them with debris. Gabe decides they need to leave and Lian tells him she knows a way. The player must now use the RTL to access the next ledge, but Lian lost hers, and Gabe has to raise a pipe so she can shimmy across. She then needs a few minutes to pick the lock on a door, before they enter the next area. Inside the next room, Gabe looks at the picture of Shen's device on the wall, calling it a 'bomb'. Lian corrects him, saying it's a 'solution to third world poverty and end to nuclear power'. Gabe counters her, saying it was only used as a bomb thus far. Lian reminds him Bitar used it as a bomb and forced Shen to build more. They then enter the caves that Lian and Shen entered the base through, where Gabe uses his torchlight to illuminate the ledges for Lian so she can jump. He pulls her up and both shift a cart blocking their path. In the next cutscene, Malak orders a crane to move faster and the protagonists watch as something is lifted up. Gabe asks what's inside the crate being removed and Lian explains how Bitar forced Shen to construct numerous X-Z-2's; the crate lifted out is the last batch. She muses that Malak knows where Shen is; they need to interrogate him. However, Malak sees Lian sneaking and orders that rockets be fired. Lian shouts for Gabe to watch out but it's too late; somebody fires on him and he falls to the lower level. For the last part, Malak wears an electronically charged suit and is immune to bullets. Teresa tells him there must be a weak point somewhere. Gabe notices there is a resistor on his back, and orders Lian to distract Malak while Logan wears his health down. Eventually, Gabe gets the upper hand and kills the enemy. With Malak dead, Gabe tells Lian there's no time left but his partner insists they find the enemy's other base. Gabe insists they have to leave while Lian counters how she has to find Shen. Gabe tells her Bitar has him and shows her a map. The level subsequently ends. Hidden Evidence * Before you climb the cart to the next section, shoot down the pulley that's holding the big crate. Climb the crate to enter the room upstair. Pick up the hidden evidence lying on top of one of the crate. Use EDSU to help. * Before you kick the door to the next area, go back toward the hall and use your EDSU googles. Look up to the ceiling and there will be 'breakable planks' (shown as yellow). Shoot them down and climb up; the hidden evidence is lying next to the 'Over Under' (M16/M203) weapon crate. * After you met Lian, go back to her cell, and get the hidden evidence lying on the chair. * After the scene where Lian explains about Shen's device, go toward that diagram and pick it up as a hidden evidence. Trivia * This is the first Logan's Shadow mission to introduce electronic suits. These are similar to those used by Red Section personnel in Dark Mirror's Episode 7. * The player can acquire the M60 machine gun, which is similar to the Omega Strain's version but has only 40 rounds in each magazine. * The section where Gabe must shine a light for Lian when she jumps is similar to Traitor in Our Midst from Dark Mirror, in which Janzen requires a torchlight to traverse a dark area. Category:Syphon Filter: Logan's Shadow Missions